Traditional security systems have been professionally installed and monitored. The installation process involves configuring wired and/or wireless security sensors that are installed in a building. Since all buildings are different, the installation process is difficult to standardize in a pre-configured kit so DIY (do-it-yourself) installation has been rarely used in the security industry.
Despite the above noted problems, there is a substantial do-it-yourself market that might respond to a product or kit that addresses the above issues.